Bigby Wolf
Bigby Wolf is a major character from Fables.' '''He made his series debut in ''The Ties That Bind. Canon Bigby Wolf is a major character from the Fables comic series, and the protagonist of the popular prequel, The Wolf Among Us. Thousands of years ago, Bigby was known as the Big Bad Wolf. He terrorized little pigs and some young girl’s grandmother. Though, as time passed, society found itself advancing around Bigby. And as things changed around them, so did Bigby and the other Fables. Now, he goes by the name Bigby Wolf and is the Sheriff of Fabletown, a small area in Manhattan where Bigby and the other Fables live normal lives. Or they try to, at least. Pre-Convergence Bigby was sent into the Crossed Incident in order to watch over fellow Fables, in this case Elsa and Ariel. He had apparently died, or been close to death, and forced into it by someone he was familiar with, but didn't remember. Plot Involvement The Ties That Bind Bigby had an active role within the plot of the event, often participating in the traitor votes and helping where he could, though he did not do anything notable in terms of plot. He was eventually murdered by the Traitors but came back due to Replica Technology. Epilogue(s) The Ties That Bind Although he never received a proper epilogue, Bigby is shown reflecting on the Murder Game at the end of the ordeal. It was eventually revealed that Bigby returned home, but stayed under protection of the Coalition due to his status as a progenitor. This led to him eventually joining their ranks as an officer under The Cloak. Character Relationships * The Jersey Devil ''- An antagonist from 'The Wolf Among Us 'who debuted in ''Trouble in Paradise. Jersey runs a pawn shop in downtown Fabletown, though it’s used as a front for various illegal activities, causing him to butt heads with Bigby on multiple occasions. Though from the same canon, these two are not from the same world. * Jack Horner ''- A character from 'The Wolf Among Us 'who also debuted in ''Trouble in Paradise. Bigby doesn’t like Jack due to his cocky and, at times, rude attitude towards others, though Jack is often never rude to Bigby due to his opposing size and general gruff demeanor. Similar to Jersey above, they are not from the same world. Trivia * Though he does not appear in the side-story, Bigby is mentioned in Crooked Supernova, as it takes place in an alternate world where he did not survive the Crossed Incident. * Though Bigby within The Ties that Bind was taken after his comic book incarnation, this has been retroactively retconned, and Bigby takes after his video game incarnation, instead. * Bigby received fairly positive reception, most of it due to to "Gay Bigby," a scene in the Crossed Incident where drinking a potion made him "gay", or rather, a very stereotypical effeminate man that has since been rendered non-canon and gradually became less revered over time, though that scene won Funniest Moment Overall in the first Awards Show, and was nominated for Weirdest Moment Overall and Most Fucked Up Moment of The Ties That Bind. Bigby himself was nominated for Best Male Character of The Ties That Bind. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Ties That Bind Category:Coalition